


Bruno vs the Talent Show

by phnelt



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt
Summary: “I’vetoldyou, it’s ’cause Macdonald Hall’s founders were French, so we follow the Beauxbatons system. It was only after Confederation when they figured out the French had really lost that war that they changed the name as some appeasement so it wouldn’t get shut down.”“That’s why the York turkeys call us Macdo,” Boots said darkly.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Bruno vs the Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Rosefox for the beta! Fic is so much better because of it.

“This is an outrage!” Bruno yelled, standing on his chair at breakfast. No one looked up. Wilbur drooped a little into his pancakes, struggling to stay awake. 

Even Boots continued chewing without acknowledging him. Instead, with a flick of his wand, he levitated over his orange juice and took a sip. Bruno had heard that betrayal came from close to home. 

“This is an outrage,” Bruno said again, firmly. He nudged Boots. 

Boots sighed. “What’s an outrage, Bruno?” 

Bruno puffed up. “This year, none of Miss Scrimmage’s students will be allowed to take part in the talent show, and you know we need Cathy and Diane if we're going to have any chance of winning.” 

Boots nodded. “They're the only ones who can dance. The rest of us keep confusing our feet with our hands.” 

“So you admit we have no hope!” 

“Speak for yourself,” Elmer said, paging through several textbooks he had floating in front of his face. “I plan to show off some new charms I’ve been working on -- they make anything with iron in them glow.” 

Bruno thought about that for a second. Macdonald Hall was old, but lots of it had been updated in the 60s, so, for example, all of their desks had metal legs. If his charm did what he said, it was going to light Macdonald Hall up like a Christmas tree. “Isn’t that --” 

“I'm working on turning down the brightness of the glow!” Elmer squeaked. 

“Why can’t the girls come?” Boots asked, proving that he was the only one with a sense of perspective. 

“They’re taking their OWLs,” Bruno said darkly. 

“Taking their owls where?” Boots asked. 

Before Bruno could answer, Mark jumped in. “It’s some big tests they do over there ’cause they’re on the Hogwarts system -- like every other wizarding school in Canada.” 

“I still don’t get why Macdonald Hall is special,” Sidney said, gesturing and narrowly avoiding stabbing himself with his own wand. 

“I’ve _told_ you, it’s ’cause Macdonald Hall’s founders were French, so we follow the Beauxbatons system. It was only after Confederation when they figured out the French had really lost that war that they changed the name as some appeasement so it wouldn’t get shut down.” 

“That’s why the York turkeys call us Macdo,” Boots said darkly. 

Some lights were connecting in Bruno’s head. “Is this why we spend so much time learning about the deportation of the Acadians?” 

Elmer looked at Bruno like he despaired of him. Well, he wouldn’t say it like that, he’d say something like, ‘Bruno, you’re not performing up to expectations.’ But it was Bruno who should be despairing, since Cathy and Diane were being cruelly ripped away from their talent show. 

“We _should_ switch to the Hogwarts system,” Bruno said. “Then we could go co-ed, like Hogwarts does.” 

Sidney looked alarmed. “Doesn’t Hogwarts pit the students against each other in deadly combat?” 

Mark put in, “They’ve got a house system, but it’s not so bad. Hardly anyone ever dies.” 

Sidney whipped his head around to stare, “How do you know?” 

“I keep up with the papers. I have to know what the competition is up to!” 

Bruno felt like the conversation had really got away from him. 

*** 

“I don’t know,” Boots said, looking out to the night sky. “The Fish was pretty serious about us not breaking curfew.” He paused. “Also, you’re not even supposed to have your broom.” 

Bruno didn’t respond. Boots knew no shed lock could stop him. 

He just stared, waiting for Bruno to jump on. 

Boots sighed. 

*** 

“How can you let this happen, Cathy?” Bruno wasn’t whining, he was expressing himself, like Mark kept saying was so important. 

Diane looked at Boots, who felt considerably less suave than Bruno did about hovering outside the girls' bedroom window. “You let him out?” 

Boots shrugged, which Bruno felt more than saw since Boots was still pressed up against him on the broom. 

“We need you!” Bruno continued. “The talent show is our best fundraiser, and people come to see our award-winning performance.” The award they’d won was the talent show award last year, but that counted. “This is a threat to the very existence of Macdonald Hall!” 

“We’re disappointed too! We asked, but our OWLs are too important.” 

There had to be a way. They just needed to put their heads together. 

“Are you sure we can’t come in?” Bruno shivered. “It’s cold out here.” 

Cathy shook her head. “No way, Bruno, Miss Scrimmage just refreshed the anti-boy detection charms on the floor. Unless you want to hear her shriek bloody murder, you need to stay out there." 

Bruno shivered again and it shook the broom, just brushing him and Boots against the windowsill. 

That’s when the shrieking began. 

“Thieves! Robbers!” Miss Scrimmage’s charm really had some good volume on it. 

The real Miss Scrimmage burst into the room, wand drawn, but Bruno was already turning them away, shooting his comet straight back into their room. 

*** 

There was only one option. 

“Bruno, did you just try to transfigure my bed into a replica of Diane?” 

Bruno was impressed Boots could tell. That meant that he’d done a better job than he’d thought. This could work! 

His wooden Diane lurched around, crashing into his desk. Okay, maybe it was just as bad as he thought. He’d have to think of something else. 

“Bruno,” Boots said, watching wooden Diane, “Where am I going to sleep?” 

“Um,” Bruno said. He took a good look at Boots. He was not going to be able to talk Boots out of this one. Boots on no sleep was not a Boots that anyone wanted to know. 

*** 

“Ow,” Bruno said when he woke up. 

“What the --” said the Fish, hastily jumping back from where he'd stepped on Bruno. “Walton, what are you doing?” 

Bruno rubbed at his bleary eyes. “I’m on strike. I’m camping out here until the Scrimmage's–Macdonald Hall talent show is back on.” That was his line and he was sticking to it. It sounded better than ‘Boots kicked me out so he could take my bed.’ 

The Fish pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wasn’t aware it was cancelled.” 

“Without Miss Scrimmage's, it’s nothing. It’s just the Macdonald Hall talent show.” Bruno put on his most earnest face. 

“Go to breakfast, Walton.” 

No one understood the injustice here. 

*** 

The day of the talent show came in its full dreariness. Bruno adjusted his large bow tie. He and Boots had worked out a comedy routine, but it wasn’t half as good as their dance routine with the girls, and he knew it. 

Boots was nudging him. “Bruno!” he hissed. 

“What?” 

“Look!” 

Bruno didn’t understand why Boots was so excited. Didn’t he know they were walking into embarrassment and defeat? But Boots kept nudging him so he turned around and -- 

“Cathy! Diane!” 

Standing before him was the best sight he’d ever seen: Cathy and Diane in their dancing outfits, short tutus and everything. 

But because Bruno couldn’t just accept a good thing, he had to ask, “I thought you were taking your OWLs?” 

“We did -- I mean, we are,” Diane said. “Oh, it’s confusing. Basically, We got our hands on a Time Turner. We just have to make sure we’re back in our room on time or else.” 

“How did you manage that?” Boots asked. He was all about looking that gift horse in the mouth. 

“Nevermind that.” Cathy said. “We have a Talent Show to win.” 

Bruno shook himself. Enough about these distractions, the important part was that they were here. And then he smiled the biggest, brightest smile. 

Cathy looked alarmed. “Are you all right, Bruno?” 

Was he all right? He was more than all right! 

“It’s showtime,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Even copying a line means a lot.


End file.
